L'autre
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Sanji n'aurait jamais cru que l'expression "se retrouver face à soi-même" pouvait être prise au sens propre. Et pourtant, il était bien dans le Nouveau Monde, les étrangetés étaient son quotidien mais celle-là... C'était du jamais vu !


Disclaimer : Les personnages sont de Oda, l'idée me viens d'une nouvelle de Borges, "l'autre", venant de son recueil le Livre de sable.

Nlda : Cette idée me vient d'un livre qui est l'un des rares à m'avoir retournée, mon professeur de Culture Général me l'avait prêté et j'ai lu d'un trait les nouvelles, captivée. L'apanage des mots...

Celui-ci m'a le plus touché,il m'a obligée à réfléchir sérieusement sur des sujets un peu métaphysique. Pas une prise de tête mais ça fait du bien de se prendre dix minutes pour faire le bilan du point de départ jusqu'au point "présent". Vivant, on n'a jamais de point d'arrivée puisque quand on l'atteint, on est six pieds sous terre.

C'est pas une pensée morbide, juste un constat. C'est bien qu'il y ait une fin au bout du chemin sinon on se ferait bien chier après un certain temps ! Cette durée déterminée qu'on passe sur terre, c'est ce qui donne de la valeur à la vie.

Bref, c'est dans cette mentalité - et assez sérieusement - que j'ai écris cet OS. Cela ne m'arrive pas souvent, vous vous en fichez probablement mais cela m'importe peu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'autre**

**.**

Sanji se promenait dans la ville, mains dans les poches, cigarette coincée entre les lèvres. Il avait enfin le loisir de se balader un peu après ces longs jours en mer bloqué avec le marimo. C'était un soulagement de pouvoir voir d'autres visages, d'autres femmes. Il aimait Nami-san et Robin-chan mais il était une abeille. Butiner de fleur en fleur, c'était ce qu'il aimait faire.

Il jetait des coups d'œil intéressés vers les marchandises, guettant la bonne affaire.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de promenade insouciante, fructueuse sans oublier les tentatives de séduction des nombreuses femmes qu'il avait croisé, il s'assit sur le banc fatigué en contemplant fièrement ses paquets. Il eut un sourire satisfait. Il n'avait pas perdu sa journée ! Il n'avait pas croisé une seule fois tronche de courgette et, à sa grande déception, Nami et Robin ne s'étaient pas montrées non plus. Tant pis, il se rattraperait une fois revenu au Sunny. Ces deux ans leur avaient été très bénéfiques. De vraies créatures de rêve et il les côtoyait tous les jours ! C'était toujours un plaisir d'être auprès d'elle.

Soupirant d'aise, il s'alluma une cigarette et s'affala sur le banc. Son regard suivit les volutes de fumées grises qui s'éparpillaient et se perdaient dans l'air. Une main dans la poche, il se surprit à songer à ces deux années de calvaire. Elles en avaient valu la peine.

Il entendit un soupir de fatigue à côté de lui alors qu'une personne s'asseyait à côté de lui. Il y eut des froissements de sacs qu'on posait au sol. Sanji évita de peu la collision et, surprit par ce que lui soufflait son haki de l'observation, il se tourna vers le nouveau venu qui lui adressa la parole rapidement.

― Désolé !

Cette voix... La personne se tourna vers lui en même temps que le cuistot. Son œil bleu croisa le sien.

C'était une blague de mauvais goût à ne pas en douter ! Apparemment, l'autre pensait la même chose.

Sanji et lui écarquillèrent les yeux, se contemplant comme si ils voyaient le reflet d'eux-mêmes, ce qui n'était pas faux.

La personne à côté de lui avait la même apparence que lui deux ans auparavant ! Le même timbre de voix, le même costume, ce même sourcil en vrille, cette même coupe de cheveux, un seul œil visible. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait être en train de rêver !

Cet autre avait dû suivre le même cheminement de pensée car il se pinça en même temps que lui. Cette réplique de lui le scrutait, le dévisageait avec méfiance. Il se reconnaissait même si Sanji avait procédé à quelques modifications.

― J'ai beau être dans le Nouveau Monde, je ne suis pas encore habitué à ce genre de bizarreries, dit tout haut Sanji.

― Tu délires ? répliqua son double. On est à Loguetown !

… Quoi ? Sanji haussa les sourcils. Il se mit à réfléchir et posa une question qui lui sembla essentielle pour comprendre.

― En quelle année sommes-nous ?

L'autre eut un soupir exaspéré et le lui dit, avec le ton désagréable de celui qui doit expliquer un petit enfant. Même cette attitude lui correspondait. La réponse de ce double eut tôt fait d'éclaircir ce mystère. Lorsque Sanji lui annonça que pour lui, deux ans avait passé, l'autre ne fut pas surprit ce qui était compréhensible.

― Tu as une preuve ? demanda t-il.

Toujours cette méfiance qui le caractérisait. Sanji se pencha vers ses sacs et lui tendit le journal. L'autre fut frappé par la date qui y était inscrite. Ce ne pouvait qu'être vrai.

Ce banc se trouvait à deux endroits en même temps, à deux époques différentes.

― Où es-tu exactement ? l'interrogea à nouveau le « jeune » Sanji.

― Cela t'importe tant ?

Il admit que Sanji avait raison en haussant des épaules et lui rendit le journal. Il avait encore l'air dubitatif ce qui était normal. A cette époque, il n'était même pas encore arrivé à Grand Line, il n'avait jamais eu affaire aux étrangetés que Sanji « vieux » avait vécu une fois arrivé là-bas.

― Je dois être en train de rêver, suggéra Sanji « jeune ».

― Si c'était le cas, tu rêverais de Nami ou Robin, fit observer Sanji.

― Qui est Robin ?

― Oh, tu ne la connais pas encore c'est vrai. Tu verras, c'est une femme splendide.

En entendant cette affirmation, l'autre eut un coup d'œil suspicieux.

― Toutes les femmes le sont.

― C'est vrai mais elle encore plus. Elle a un charme bien particulier. Nami-san aussi tu me diras.

Sanji opina avec un grand sourire, songeant très certainement à la navigatrice. Il examina une énième fois le « vieux » Sanji qui avait l'air si sûr de lui, plus confiant encore que lui. C'était agaçant.

― Tu es donc vraiment moi...

Encore cette méfiance... Sanji se mit à réfléchir et claqua des doigts. Avec ça, il ne pourrait pas douter de son identité.

― « _L'hydre-univers tordant son corps écaillé d'astres_. »* se mit-il à réciter.

L'autre Sanji sursauta. Jamais il n'avait été intéressé par la poésie. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Par contre, ils se souvenaient de ce vers dont le nom de l'auteur avait été jeté dans les oubliettes de sa mémoire. Il avait été frappé par ce vers à cause de sa beauté. Il avait réussi à y être sensible. Il l'avait lu, plus jeune quand il vivait encore avec le vieux schnock, en fouillant dans les affaires de Zeff à la recherche de livres de cuisine. Il était tombé par hasard sur un vieux recueil de poésie qu'il avait feuilleté, curieux.

Il l'avait relu avant de partir du navire-restaurant.

Le « jeune » Sanji se rasséréna. Il n'y avait que lui-même pour comprendre l'importance de ce vers. Ils étaient cultivés tout de même. Ce « vieux » Sanji plus que lui. Une autre source d'irritation.

― Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais durant deux ans ? s'enquit-il.

― Mieux vaut que tu n'en saches rien, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait changer l'avenir.

― On le peut. Il faut être un crétin comme le marimo pour penser que tout est inscrit dans le marbre.

La mention de Zoro fit sourire le « vieux » Sanji . Déjà à cette époque-là, il avait une relation de conflit avec l'escrimeur. Depuis le début en fait mais c'était toujours avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il se l'entendait dire.

― Ça ne s'arrangera pas de ce côté-là, murmura t-il.

― Tant mieux ! lança le Sanji « jeune ».

― Tout ce qu'il faut savoir en fait... C'est que ces deux ans vont t'être très utiles pour devenir encore plus fort et être un meilleur cuisinier.

― Parce que c'est possible ?

Sous-entendu : _je suis déjà excellent combattant et un maître-coq de première classe ! _Le « vieux » Sanji ravala un rire.

― Tu verras qu'il te faudra au moins ça pour survivre dans le Nouveau Monde.

Pour la première fois, Sanji laissa l'autre, « jeune », méditer là-dessus pour observer les passants. Personne ne se rendait compte que par ici, sur ce banc, se déroulait une scène des plus bizarres ?

― Je savais bien que ce ne serait pas de tout repos, fit soudainement le « jeune » Sanji. Mais de là à vivre l'enfer... Ouais ça vaut le coup !

Sanji reconnut le sourire de son « double ». La joie d'aventure de Luffy était contagieuse et elle l'avait contaminé dès qu'il était parti du Baratie. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Le maître-coq regarda l'heure. Il s'était passé trop de temps pour que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Tout paraissait trop réel.

Sanji « jeune » se leva d'un bond et se saisit de ses sacs, ayant également consulté l'heure.

― Je dois y aller ! Nami-san doit être en train de m'attendre !

Il se tourna vers Sanji, embêté. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Cette situation était tellement incongrue...

― Je ne vais pas regretter d'être dans cet équipage de cinglés n'est-ce pas ?

― Tu verras.

Le « jeune » Sanji comprit le sous-entendu et fut rassuré. Il posa une dernière question :

― Je vivrais beaucoup d'aventures ?

― Tu apprécieras les rares moments de calme ! assura Sanji « vieux » en riant. Des aventures, tu en auras, sous la mer comme au ciel !

La réponse intrigua son interlocuteur qui n'en demanda pas plus. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain, même heure, même endroit. Ils ne se touchèrent pas une seule fois, pas un effleurement. Comme si une espèce de barrière s'était mise entre eux. Une touche d'irréalité dans ce moment qui était bien ancré dans la réalité.

Sanji retourna au Sunny et, le lendemain, il préféra ne pas aller au rendez-vous. Il se doutait que l'autre non plus n'y était pas allé. Il était lui après tout.

Il avait changé depuis qu'il était entré dans l'équipage, au fur et à mesure de toutes ces péripéties. Il s'était reconnu en lui mais il y avait tant de différences que Sanji ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il s'agissait du même homme.

Cette constatation s'imposa en lui. Deux ans. Ce n'était pas si long. Une infime parcelle de vie mais d'une richesse sans commune mesure.

Il eut un long soupir, son regard se perdant dans le paysage que lui offrait le hublot. Il voyait la ville d'ici mais pas le banc où il l'avait rencontré. Il garda cette rencontre incongrue dans un coin de sa tête, fière d'avoir évolué et, en même temps, d'avoir réussi à rester le même.

Et puis, dans un avenir qui était plus proche encore qu'il ne l'imaginait, il savait qu'il s'éloignerait de l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. A chaque seconde qui s'égrenait, il changeait irrémédiablement. Au lieu de l'effrayer, cette pensée le tranquillisa. Le changement avait aussi du bon, du moment qu'il gardait le contrôle sur les événements qui viendrait tout naturellement et qui auraient un impact sur lui.

― Sanjiiii ! s'écria son capitaine en débarquant dans la cuisine. Viens vite ! Franky va nous faire une démonstration de sa nouvelle invention.

― J'arrive Luffy, deux secondes !

L'homme-caoutchouc eut un petit rire fier, surexcité, et repartit sans attendre.

Sanji eut un sourire. Non, il ne regrettait pas son choix !

**.**

_**L'homme d'hier n'est pas l'homme d'aujourd'hui.**_

**.**

_The End_

* * *

*Ce vers est de Victor Hugo. Il est présent dans la nouvelle de Borges qui a le même nom que cet OS. **Edit** : j'ai oublié de le préciser, mais il vient du recueil Les Contemplations et du poème _Ce que dit la bouche d'Ombre_.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, je me suis bien assez exprimé plus haut. L'adaptation à l'univers de One Piece est bien de moi, on peut dire que j'ai juste repris le concept et le vers, qui est d'une grande beauté qui touchera tout le monde.

Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi ces deux Sanji ne se sont pas revus, libre à vous de chercher votre propre explication. Dans la nouvelle, les deux personnes ne se revoient pas non plus. C'est autant par logique que par respect du texte que j'ai pris cette décision.

Outre le fait que Sanji soit mon personnage préféré dans l'équipage, avec Zoro et Robin, je l'ai choisi car je pense qu'il était le plus approprié.

C'est à vous maintenant. J'ai partagé avec vous une nouvelle part de moi, faites-moi partager vos impressions.

Je vous remercie d'être passé, à très bientôt !


End file.
